


Pet

by valwentine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I don't proofread i get too embarrassed, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Necrophilia, Nothing sexual happens till reader is 18, Physical Abuse, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rape/Non-con Elements, a bit more than implied, but its implied he wants to ykyk, but only near the end shhh, i feel like i need to go to a church and repent, i'm sorry mom, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valwentine/pseuds/valwentine
Summary: Bucky Barnes is scared, and finds comfort in a teenage runaway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. 1

The streets were cold, of course that was to be expected from a February night. Y/n shivered in the frozen, dimly lit alley, the tips of her fingers numb with cold, barely able to open the wallet she clutched. The weathered bills felt as if they were going to cut into her fingers as she thumbed through them. 10, 20, 40, 90... enough to get a semi decent jacket and mittens if she were to forgo a few days of food. She could always search through a dumpster and find something semi-edible anyways, there was no need to be fancy and get something fresh. After years on the streets Y/n was used to the ever-present gnawing hunger in her stomach, in a way she cherished it. Even in the summer the night temperature could drop cold enough to make her body feel numb, and the pain in her stomach reminded her she was alive, although she was yet to figure out if that was a good or bad thing.

As a child Y/n hoped for a peaceful life. A housewife with a husband who loved her. She was never deluded enough the believe she could be something amazing like the president or one of those heroes parading about. No, she kept her aspirations achievable, well at least she thought they were achievable before she ended up like this, alone on the streets with only the growl of her stomach for company. The thought of her childhood dream of a happy family and a tall dark and handsome husband left a bitter taste in Y/n's mouth, well, all dreaming did at this point. There was no point in it. Her first nights on the streets at 13 had her wishing she would be off the streets and imagining how it would be, but here she was. 17 and stealing for cash. What a pathetic life she led.

The sound of footsteps snapped Y/n out of her internal lament. It was clear from the soft tread they were trying to sneak up on her. They would have succeeded, if it was any season but winter. Y/n was never too preceptive, but the snow gave her a slight advantage. With a worried glance around to try and find the culprit she shoved the wallet into her bra, hoping whoever was coming wasn't the rightful owner. When a figure emerged from the shadows of the alley exit, Y/n nearly breathed a sigh of relief, that was until she was pinned against the wall by a cool metal hand around her neck. Y/n could hardly get a good look at the person as she thrashed about, the darkness covered most of the assailant except for a well polished metal arm, the same one that was choking her out as her feet dangled at least five inches off the ground.

"Where is he?" A gruff male voice asked. It sounded so dominant she felt herself shudder in fear as he pushed her further into the brick wall, causing a weak raspy yelp to escape from her mouth.

"W-who? I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried, he voice quiet as she choked out the words despite the crushing pressure on her neck. 

Y/n squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for a hit from the man. That was how these things worked right? You don't answer the question, even if you truly didn't know the answer, and you die. She had accepted the inevitable fate of death long ago, the fear of dying haven worn off. No, the prospect of dying didn't scare her, but feeling the metal hand loosen it's grip on her throat until she dropped to the ground did. 

Y/n landed on her hands and knees, coughing and sputtering on the ground as she tried to regain the cool air she had been deprived of. Her eyes darted up to the man as she breathed heavily on the ground. He had backed up into the light, allowing a mostly clear view of his face courtesy of a street lamp. His hair was shaggy and shoulder length brown, framing his stubbled face and contrasting his blue eyes. If it were any other situation she would have admired him, but instead her body was tense, wondering what he was playing at by letting her go. 

Black combat boots and pants became all that she could see as the man neared, she was unable to muster the strength to stand up, the cold snow was beginning to seep through her pant legs and numb her skin. "You really don't know do you?." He asked, his voice taking on a softer tone that in a way made him seem more vulnerable, more human. "Why are you out here?"

Y/n wished she could lie, but the softness of his voice managed to lull her into a sense of security she had never felt. Sure he had just choked her but he sounded so vulnerable, she couldn't hold it against him. "My parents, they hurt me..." The word 'abused' couldn't escape her mouth, in a way she felt like she wasn't, as if the hitting and burning were just normal parenting. She hoped he knew what she was implying with the word hurt so he wouldn't pry further.

The brown haired man crouched down to her height, his normal hand reaching out to tenderly move a stray bit of hair away from her eyes. "I've been hurt too. Don't worry, I'll protect you, *pet*." his arm swung too fast for Y/n to register what was going on, and she succumbed to the darkness of being knocked out before she could protest.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky and y/n have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is subpar like the last one. I'm not good at the buildup and i didnt want it to take a while. I'm aiming for 1k words next chapter instead of like 800 which is what its averaged at so far so stay tuned

It was warm when y/n awoke, the harsh sunlight pressing it's burning kiss across her eyes as she opened them, squinting at the light. What had happened? Y/n wasn't too sure, last she remembered she was with that strange man. Y/n sat up quickly, looking around the room, it was bare, devoid of any personal touch as if it was a hotel room, and chilly which was odd seeing as she was wearing a sweater when she met the man. Thinking of which, she felt lighter for some reason. Y/n looked down at her body, her mind taking a few moments to register that she had been changed from her warm clothes into a thin white nightgown. The man must have changed her. What else had he done? A scream ripped itself out of her throat at the thought, which was shortly followed by heavy and quick footsteps as the man from earlier burst into the room, his body tense and ready to fight until he saw her.

“Little one, are you okay?” He asked, trying to slow his heavy breathing while his normal arm reached out to touch her on her shoulder, causing Y/n to jolt away. The man didn’t seem to like that, a frown appearing on his face.

“What’s going on? Who are you?” She asked quickly, her words mushed together as she tried to figure out what was happening. Y/n hadn’t felt this frightened in years, not since she was back home.

“Bucky… My name's Bucky” He began, although he didn’t seem too sure of it himself. Y/n didn’t comment on it though, she had more things to worry about than her kidnapper’s identity crisis. “I’m here to protect you from the people who hurt you.”

“No no no that's fine I appreciate the offer though thank you.” She smiled nervously, pushing herself off the bed, only to be stopped by a metal hand on her chest.

“You’re not leaving, I’m protecting you. I’ll use force if I need to to keep you here.” His voice was soothing but combined with the threat of force it sent a shiver down y/n’s spine. She didn’t reply to him, gazing down at the ground, unsure of what to do. He was so much bigger than her, and with the metal arm she wouldn’t stand a chance.

“I- uhm- okay. I’ll stay then.” Y/n reluctantly stuttered, internally cussing him out. She wanted nothing more than to hit and bite him until he let her go, but she knew it would be futile. Bucky seemed cautious as he removed his hand from her. 

“This is for your own good, you’re young you wouldn’t understand. 17 right?” He asked, pulling out a familiar card from his pocket. Y/n’s eyes widened at the sight of her ID, reaching for it, only to be nudged away gently like a kitten wandering where it shouldn’t. “I had to look at it to keep you safe. I’ll hold onto it for you, kids lose things all the time these days.”

These days? Y/n was dumbfounded. He didn’t seem old, early thirties at most. The word choice made him seem pretentious. “If it's okay to ask, why are you doing all this for me, I mean I appreciate it a lot but we don’t know each other…” Y/n lied, deciding to tread carefully on this. She didn’t like the way he seemed to infantilize her, she was 18 in a few weeks for god's sake, but Y/n didn’t want to see what he would do if she resisted his weird hero fantasy.

“You’re so much younger than me, more fragile. When I saw you I realized I don’t want you to be in pain.” He reached out a hand to touch her cheek which Y/n moved away from instinctively. The man didn’t accept it this time, his flesh hand grabbing her gaw gently yet forcefully. “Please don’t move away from me like that, this is all for your good. You’re a horrible liar too, by the way. I don’t want you to get into the habit of lying, it’s improper.”

Y/n couldn’t hold back the rolling of her eyes. She could tell Bucky didn’t like it by the clench of his jaw, but he didn't acknowledge it. “Now let's go eat breakfast, a little thing like you must be starving.” He said, approaching the door, placing his metal hand on the handle. Y/n could hardly handle the excitement and anticipation bubbling in her chest, she could figure out a way out! “Now remember Y/n, be good.” He said, opening the door.


End file.
